La forteresse de la Terre Rouge
by Silverblind
Summary: Le commandant Loredan est capturé par une étrange elfe se faisant appeler Avea. Quels desseins nourrit cette voleuse énigmatique? -HIATU-
1. La Capture

_Nagrand, Halaa_

Depuis des semaines, nous n'avions pas subi d'attaque de l'Alliance. Nous commencions à nous détendre lorsque, par une aube grise, ils jaillirent. Ils n'étaient qu'une vingtaine, mais dans la panique que provoqua leur charge, ils semblaient être bien plus.

Montés sur des créatures mi-aigle, mi-lion, ils piquèrent sur nous du haut des airs. Certains bondirent sur le sol alors que d'autres, armés d'arc, reprirent de l'altitude.

Je me repris enfin et pris les choses en main.

-Archers! Criai-je en pointant l'escadron d'archers nous tenant en joue. Guerriers, avec moi!

Une quinzaine de guerriers derrière moi, je chargeai, alors que le premier archer tombait, foudroyé par une flèche en plein cœur. Les combattants ennemis, une dizaine, se mirent en garde.

Quelque chose dans leur regard m'alarma.

Une concentration extrême, focalisée sur un seul objectif.

Tuer.

Un mot me vint à l'esprit. Élite. La main du destin se refermait sur nous peu à peu.

Je ralentis, tentai d'avertir mes hommes. Nous courions à notre perte.

L'impact fut terrible. Sanglant, surtout.

Je ne pouvais plus les sauver.

Je reculai tandis que mes guerriers se faisaient massacrer. Je devais fuir! Je me précipitai vers ma monture, mais je fus stoppé par une lame se posant délicatement sur ma gorge.

-Où vas-tu ainsi? Susurra une voix à mon oreille.

Je frissonnai, m'attendant à tout moment à ce que la lame me tranche la gorge. Cinq centimètre, estimai-je. Cinq centimètres suffiraient pour que je me vide de mon sang.

Des mains saisirent mes épaules et me jetèrent sur le sol, sur le ventre. Je me retournai, prêt à me battre, quand un coup dans les côtes me coupa le souffle.

Les coups plurent, pourtant je m'interdis de crier. De gémir.

Je m'interdis de supplier.

-Il suffit! Ordonna la voix.

Aussitôt, les coups cessèrent. J'ouvris les yeux. Trois humains se tenaient devant moi. Ils se frottaient les jointures, l'air mauvais. Ils s'écartèrent, laissant apparaître une femme.

Une elfe.

Belle.

Trop belle.

Elle me défia de son regard flamboyant.

-Amenez-le, commanda-t-elle aux trois humains.

Ils s'approchèrent de moi et me poussèrent sans ménagement vers les griffons posé non loin de là. Je trébuchai sur quelque chose et me retrouvai le nez dans la poussière, à quelques pouces du visage ensanglanté d'un elfe de sang. Ses yeux encore entrouverts me fixaient sans me voir.

Je gémis lorsqu'un humain m'assena un coup de pied en m'intimant de me lever. Avant que je n'aie pus m'exécuter, les trois hommes me traînèrent sur le sol. L'elfe les regarda froidement m'attacher puis me jeter sans ménagement sur le dos d'un griffon. Sans plus attendre, tous enfourchèrent leurs montures et décollèrent. Alors que nous nous élevions dans les airs, je vis les premiers charognards traverser les quatre ponts.

Ils festoieraient.

_Nagrand, vers…?_

Le sol défilait sous moi à une folle allure, me donnant la nausée. Mais je réprimais mon envie de vomir. J'avais déjà trébuché, gémis et, pire que tout, m'étais laissé surprendre devant ces chiens. Pas question de leur donner plus de raison de me prendre pour un faible et un lâche.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent à Telaar, mais ils n'en firent rien. Ils survolèrent la ville sans ralentir. Un instant, je crus entendre un long hurlement de douleur, mais il fut vite emporté par le vent.

Où allaient-ils m'emmener? Shattrath? Ombrelune? Plus loin encore?

Je ne craignais rien plus qu'un destin incertain.

En ce moment, je regrettais amèrement d'avoir accepté le poste de commandant à Halaa…

_Terokkar, montagnes_

Enfin, cet infernal voyage prit fin lorsque l'escadron se posa sur un plateau dans les montagnes bordant la forêt de Terokkar. Tandis qu'un humain me relevait sans ménagement, je regardai autour de moi. Une maison de pierre s'élevait sur ma gauche, blottie contre l'abrupte paroi de la montagne. L'endroit semblait abandonné depuis longtemps. À droite, le vide attirait les imprudents qui s'approchaient trop près de lui. Je songeai un instant à sauter. Ce serais sans doute mieux que ce que cette elfe de nuit prévoyait me faire subir… La poigne solide de l'humain m'enleva aussitôt toute velléité d'évasion. L'homme me poussa vers l'elfe de nuit. Je la détaillai, elle fit de même. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en une longue queue-de-cheval et ses yeux d'un bleu glacial brillaient dans la pénombre permanente propre à la forêt de Terokkar. Des dagues pendaient à sa ceinture, ainsi que des fioles. Du poison, sans doute. Une voleuse. Ses habit de cuir laissaient peu de place à l'imagination tant ils étaient moulants. Je me surpris à caresser du regard le galbe de ses jambe, la courbe de ses…

-Toi! Aboya-t-elle soudain d'une voix dure.

Je me figeai et la regardai approcher avec inquiétude. Je savais cette elfe sulfureuse. Un rien la ferait exploser, et ma vie prendrait fin à l'instant.

-Inutile de nous mentir, siffla-t-elle. Nous savons qui tu es, elfe de sang.

Je scrutai son regard. Elle ne cilla pas. Bluffait-elle? Si oui, elle cachait bien son jeu. Très bien. Mais qui lui disais que je parlais commun?

-Que dis-tu? Fis-je en thalassien.

Elle s'approcha de moi, menaçante. Je voulus reculer d'un pas, mais l'humain derrière moi m'en empêcha. Elle approcha son visage du mien et, dans un thalassien parfait aux accents chantants, souffla quelque chose que je fus sans doute le seul à entendre :

-Tu m'as très bien comprise, siffla-t-elle en appuyant la pointe de sa dague contre mon ventre.

J'avais déjà rencontré des personnages beaucoup plus imposants que cette elfe. Des barbares du Nord, des gnolls, des dragons… Mais j'étais sûr qu'aucun d'eux n'aurait su égaler cette elfe en sauvagerie. Une satisfaction malsaine s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la terreur qui brillait sans doute dans mes yeux.

L'elfe recula, me lança un regard glacial avant de croiser les bras, son visage redevenu neutre.

-Tu m'as très bien compris, répéta-t-elle en commun. Nous savon qui tu es.

Bluffer. Gagner du temps.

-Tout comme je sais qui tu es, fis-je.

Je ne vis pas le coup venir. Son talon me cueillit au creux de l'estomac, me coupant le souffle, et je fus projeté sur le sol, aussitôt relevé par un soldat.

-Tu es chanceux, commandant Loredan, dit-elle d'une voix plus froide que la mort. Je me sens d'humeur généreuse.

Sur un dernier coup de pied, elle se détourna de moi et enfourcha son griffon.

-On rentre, ordonna-t-elle.

_Nagrand, Telaar_

Je fus jeté sans ménagement dans une cellule vide et deux draeneis se postèrent devant la grille de ma prison.

-Commandant! Appela une voix masculine s'élevant de la cellule voisine que je reconnus aussitôt.

-Capitaine Thalodien! M'exclamai-je en Thalassien en agrippant les barreaux de ma cellule. Je vous croyais mort!

Je souhaiterais l'être, commandant, répondit Thalodien d'une voix atone. Ces Brisés peuvent être d'une sauvagerie…

L'un des draenei qui surveillait ma porte assena un coup d'épée sur les barreaux de la grille en me jetant un regard noir.

-Il suffit! Aboya-t-il en commun.

Il se détourna et se mit devant moi pour que je ne puisse plus voir la cellule voisine. Je restai silencieux pendant des heures. Le silence perdura, lourd, seulement troublé par les rares mots qu'échangeaient les deux draeneis dans une langue que je ne connaissais pas.

L'ennui me submergea, et bien que je me sois interdit d'y penser, je me questionnai sur mon futur. Qui savait ce que cette elfe de nuit préparait? Interrogatoires? Tortures? Ou une exécution pure et simple, pour servir d'exemple aux autres elfes capturés? Je frissonnai à cette perspective. Soudain le cri retentit, brisant l'étouffant silence.

-On nous attaque!

_Nagrand, Telaar_

Tandis que mes deux gardes se ruaient à l'extérieur, j'agrippai les barreaux, tentant d'apercevoir les assaillants. Je ne pus voir qu'un chiche coin de ciel et en fut réduit à spéculer. Ogres? Bêtes sauvages? Il me semblait impossible que Halaa se soit remis de l'attaque si vite.

-Libérez le commandant! Le capitaine, dans la cellule voisine, poussa un cri de joie.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, capitaine, fis-je sombrement.

Comme je m'y attendais, des cris d'agonie et des jurons ne tardèrent pas à s'élever, sans doute poussé par plus d'elfes de sang que de draeneis. Soudain, l'elfe de nuit fit irruption dans la salle et se planta devant ma cellule.

-Toi, tu viens avec moi, dit-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et deux hommes m'empoignèrent. Je me débattis, mais les deux humains étaient bien plus forts que moi. Ils m'attachèrent, me jetèrent en travers de la selle d'un griffon et enfourchèrent leur monture. Nous décollâmes précipitamment, et je manquai être projeté sur le sol.

-Commandant! Appela une voix.

Je me contorsionnai et réussis à tourner suffisamment la tête pour voir une elfe de sang, brandissant une arbalète et suivie par un escadron volant, foncer vers moi. L'elfe de nuit se retourna et jura. L'imprécation semblait presque incongrue, venant d'elle.

-Barrage! Cria-t-elle aux trois humains qui la suivaient toujours. À n'importe quel prix!

Les trois hommes firent volter leurs griffons, firent face aux elfes et se jetèrent un regard entendu.

Le ciel se teinta de feu et de sang lorsqu'une colossale explosion fit trembler ciel et terre.

Il ne restait aucune trace des elfes. Ni des humains.

Sans les trois hommes, je n'aurai aucun mal à me débarrasser de la voleuse.

_Marécage de Zangar _

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, l'elfe de nuit se posa enfin sur le chapeau d'un immense champignon comme on en voyait dans le marécage de Zangar. Elle mit pied à terre et, avec une force surprenante, me jeta à bas du griffon, sur le champignon, qui se révéla être aussi dur que de la pierre. Je serrai les dents.

-Tu savais qu'ils viendraient, dit-elle.

Je levai la tête. Elle me tournait le dos, assise au bord du champignon géant, les pieds pendant dans le vide.

-Oui, mentis-je.

Plus elle me croirait important, plus elle me garderait en vie longtemps. Pendant qu'elle me tournai le dos, je tentai de me redresser et de briser mes liens.

-Et tu ne nous as rien dit, fit-elle.

-Pourquoi vous aurais-je avertit? Demandais-je.

La corde se desserrait peu à peu…

-Pour sauver ta peau, répondit-elle mortellement calme.

En une seconde, elle fut près de moi, plaquant un poignard sur ma gorge. Le poison suintait de la lame, perlant sur ma peau. Je n'osai plus bouger, même pas respirer.

Soudain elle bougea, si vite que je ne pus rien faire.

Sa lame entailla ma joue, traçant un trait de feu. Je reculai de quelques pas.

Elle me regarda froidement, secoua sa lame et la rengaine avant de s'approcher de moi. Presque au bord du champignon, je ne pus reculer davantage. Elle me prit par les épaules et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

-Déjà le poison court dans tes veines, murmura-t-elle. Ceci -elle prit une fiole à sa ceinture et l'agita devant mes yeux- est l'antidote. J'ai besoin de toi. Tues-moi, et tu mourras aussi. Une longue et douloureuse agonie. C'est clair?

Je hochai la tête. Elle semblait sérieuse. Mortellement sérieuse.

-Alors? Insista-t-elle. C'est clair? Je veux l'entendre.

-Très clair, répondis-je à contrecœur.

Un sourire féroce étira ses lèvres.

-Excellent, dit-elle.

Elle trancha mes liens et me poussa vers les griffons.

-Monte, ordonna-t-elle.

-Attends, dis-je.

Elle se figea et riva son regard dans le mien.

-Tu connais mon nom, fis-je. Dis-moi le tiens.

Un long silence précéda ma requête. Elle fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle me faisait attendre.

-Appelle-moi Avea, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, protestai-je.

-C'est vrai, mais tu ne le connaîtras jamais, répliqua-t-elle durement. Monte. Et tais-toi.


	2. L'identité

_(Je joue en anglais, je ne sais donc pas tout les noms des villes et des régions en français. Si vous pouviez m'aider pour la ville Alliance dans la Péninsule, et pour la région dans laquelle est située le Portail, ça serait apprécié, merci…)_

Nous étions vulnérables ici.

Bien trop vulnérables.

Dans les royaumes dévastés de l'Outreterre, il y avait bien peu d'endroits ou se cacher. Mes hommes étaient sans doute encore à nos trousses, pour me libérer et tuer Avea.

Mais si Avea mourrait, je mourrais aussi.

Quel choix avais-je?

La vie m'était trop précieuse, et cette elfe de nuit possédait la seule chose susceptible de me garder en vie.

Trop souvent à mon goût, mon regard était attiré par les fioles à sa ceinture. Laquelle contenait l'antidote? Il me semblait que le liquide était d'un bleu cristallin, mais, considérant le nombre de fioles contenant un liquide de cette couleur à sa ceinture, j'avais plus de chances de hâter ma fin que de me purger de l'insidieuse substance courant dans mes veines.

Alors j'obéissais.

_Honor Hold, Péninsule des flammes infernales_

À l'heure de la nuit la plus noire nous arrivions près d'Honor Hold, le bastion de l'Alliance dans la Péninsule des Flammes Infernales. Mes jambes endolories accueillirent avec joie cet arrêt, mais moi, je n'aimais pas ça.

À la lueur des torches, je voyais les gardes me fixer d'un œil mauvais, une haine sauvage brûlant dans leurs regards. Je savais que s'ils en avaient une chance, ils me tueraient sur le champ. Elle entra dans l'auberge, et monta à l'étage sans s'arrêter. Je la suivis, mais elle se tourna vers moi.

-Toi, tu restes, là, fit-elle, menaçante.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer, elle disparut au sommet des marches, me laissant seul. Je n'étais pas tranquille, mais je n'étais pas encore assez fou pour lui désobéir. Je m'assis sur les marches. Les gardes attablés me regardaient avec haine et dégoût, et je leur rendis leurs regards. Je me demandais pourquoi ils ne m'attaquaient pas. Ils auraient dû me sauter dessus dès qu'Avea aurait le dos tourné. Et pourtant ils restaient assit. Je voyais pourtant l'envie briller dans les yeux, les mains se tendant vers les épées sans les toucher, les doigts se serrer sur les manches des dagues jusqu'à ce que les jointures blanchissent. Oui, ils en mouraient tous d'envie.

Quelque chose me frappa. Tous jetaient de rapides coups d'œil nerveux au plafond. Vers le deuxième étage. Vers Avea.

Ils la connaissaient donc.

Je commençais à douter du rôle d'Avea. Je l'avais prise pour une simple voleuse, très douée, certes, et dangereuse. Mais il devait y avoir plus. Bien plus.

Un homme se leva soudain. C'était un humain solide, les cheveux blonds, la barbe fournie. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère. L'épée chanta en quittant le fourreau. Un murmure de panique parcourut l'assemblée des gardes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Flynn? Demanda une femme.

-On ne va pas rester assit là pendant qu'un elfe de sang nous défie dans notre propre ville! Rugit le dénommé Flynn.

Je me levai. J'étais désarmé. Mais j'étais prêt à me défendre.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça! S'écria encore la femme. _Elle_ ne le permettra pas.

-Neya a raison, Flynn, intervint un nain. _Elle_ va te tuer.

_-Elle_ n'en saura rien, fit-il en arrivant en face de moi.

Il posa le pied sur la première marche. Je bondis.

Mon pied percuta sa mâchoire. Il s'effondra sur le dos. Son épée lui échappa. Alors que je me précipitais vers l'arme, il me saisit la cheville, et je m'aplatais de tout mon long. Les autres gardes regardaient la scène, mi-tentés, mi-effrayés. Flynn se releva, agrippant toujours ma cheville.

« Ils doivent vraiment la craindre pour ne pas porter secours à leur camarade », pensai-je en enfonçant mon autre pied dans l'estomac de Flynn.

Il se plia en deux et je tendis le bras vers l'épée.

Mais elle n'était plus là.

Je me relevais et la cherchais des yeux. Je vis la femme, Neya, la cacher derrière son dos.

Flynn fonça vers moi, m'empêchant de réfléchir. Je bondis, agrippant une poutre du plafond et balançant une fois de plus mes pieds dans le visage de l'humain. Un craquement retentit, le sang jaillit, et Flynn recula en couvrant son nez de sa main gantée.

-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? Demandai-je en commun en me laissant tomber à terre. Il n'est pas trop tard.

-En fait, si, fit une voix. Il est trop tard. _Beaucoup _ trop tard.

Avea descendait les escaliers. Une fois de plus sa beauté me frappa. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de fureur, et ses dagues semblaient prêtes à bondir hors de leurs fourreaux. Elle se planta devant l'humain qui se tenait toujours le nez, le sang gouttant sur le plancher.

-Ton nom, soldat, gronda Avea.

La terreur avait remplacé la haine dans les yeux de l'homme. Il devait bien mesurer deux mètres. Et pourtant Avea, si frêle, si petite, si svelte, le faisait trembler.

-F… Flynn, bafouilla-t-il. Sergent Philip Flynn.

-Eh bien, sergent Flynn… fit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Tout se passa très vite.

Un éclair argenté, un gémissement, puis il s'effondra.

Il était mort.

-… Vous êtes démobilisé.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers moi, le feu jetant des ombres inquiétantes sur son visage.

-Viens, Loredan. Nous partons.

_Portail, Péninsule des Flammes infernales_

Le soleil tapait fort lorsque nous arrivâmes au Portail. Nous nous posâmes et je restai près des griffons alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers un homme de haute taille. Ils se saluèrent et je les observai jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent et que je ne puisse plus les voir. Des guerriers de la Horde me jetaient des regards surpris mais, heureusement, aucun ne vint me parler. Si je parlais à un seul d'entre eux, toutes mes chances de survie seraient réduites à néant, je le savais.

Au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, Avea revint, tenant la bride de deux magnifiques chevaux aux robes aussi noire que la nuit et transportant un sac sûrement plein de nourriture, me rappelant ma faim grandissante. Elle les conduisit au sommet des hautes marches du Portail et enfourcha sa monture avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Elle me tendit ensuite les reines du second cheval et je me hissai à mon tour en selle.

Je brûlai d'envie de lui demander quelle serait notre prochaine destination, mais je restai silencieux en voyant son air sombre. Sans aucun mot, elle lança son cheval au galop et traversa le Portail. Je fermai les yeux et la suivit.


	3. Révélations

_Blasted Lands, Royaume de l'Est_

Je n'avais jamais aimé traverser le Portail. À chaque fois que je m'enfonçais dans la tornade verte, il me semblait voir mains désincarnées se tendre vers moi, me tirer de tous côtés, leurs ongles m'arrachant la peau, s'agrippant à mes cheveux, à mon armure, à tout ce qu'ils pouvaient saisir.

Je hurlai.

Puis ce fut fini.

J'étais de l'autre côté.

Le soleil m'éblouit un instant. Avea m'attendait en bas des marches. Elle ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes problèmes que moi. En voyant mon visage, qui devait être pâle comme la mort, elle eut une fois de plus cet insupportable sourire effronté, que j'avais envie d'effacer d'une gifle… ou d'un baiser.

Elle se hissa en selle et partit au galop sans m'adresser un mot. Je l'imitai péniblement, ma récente expérience et la faim m'empêchant de penser à ma fierté. Je laissai à mon cheval le soin de suivre celui d'Avea, car je n'avais plus la force de le faire moi-même. Je n'avais jamais été aussi épuisé. Avea semblait drainer mon énergie et se galvaniser de ma fatigue. Je la voyais, bien droite sur sa selle, ses mouvements épousant parfaitement ceux de sa monture, agile, légère... magnifique…

Lorsque je sentis mon cheval ralentir puis s'arrêter, je levai péniblement la tête.

À juger par l'étrange pénombre qui régnait, nous devions être dans les Bois du Crépuscule. Je vis Avea mettre pied à terre d'un seul mouvement souple. Elle s'approcha de moi.

-Viens, dit-elle.

Je descendis de mon cheval avec difficulté. Je tenais à peine debout. La faim ne pouvait être la seule explication. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Sur ces pensées, tout devint noir.

_Bois du Crépuscule_

Une sensation de froid intense sur mon visage m'éveilla. J'entrouvris les yeux et vis le visage flou d'Avea penchée sur moi. Je tentai de bouger. Mes jambes étaient libres, mais mes bras étaient immobilisés. J'étais torse nu. L'elfe se releva.

-Le poison a fait son effet plus vite que je ne le pensais, fit-elle. Fragiles elfes de sang…

Le sourire que je connaissais bien maintenant étira ses lèvres l'espace d'un instant. Je ne relevai pas l'insulte, encore trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle saisit une fiole à sa ceinture et je l'observai attentivement. Oui, c'était bien un liquide bleu clair, mais aucune inscription ne me permettait de l'identifier. Elle l'approcha de mon visage et en fit couler un peu entre mes lèvres. Je voulus la saisir avec mes dents, mais elle l'éloigna vivement de moi, son sourire insolent étirant de nouveau ses lèvres. À mon plus grand désarroi, elle rangea la fiole et se détourna de moi.

Mes forces revenaient peu à peu. Je levai la tête et m'aperçus que j'étais attaché contre un arbre. Un arbre à la curieuse forme d'un homme agonisant. Je regardai autour de moi. Des cadavres de loups jonchaient le sol non loin. Le sang commençait à peine à sécher. Avea me tournait le dos, préparant un feu, mais je savais que, si je faisais le moindre mouvement brusque, elle serait là en une fraction de seconde.

Alors je me tus, croisa mes jambes et attendis.

_Bois du Crépuscule_

Les muscles de mes bras commençaient à faire sentir leur mécontentement lorsqu'Avea se leva, s'étira longuement et s'approcha de moi. Elle s'assit en face de moi, juste hors de portée de mes jambes.

-Je crois qu'il est temps que tu saches pourquoi je t'ai amené ici, dit-elle.

-Je t'écoute, fis-je, tentant de paraître calme.

En fait, je bouillais intérieurement. Je voulais savoir pourquoi. Je voulais savoir pourquoi elle avait tué mes hommes. Pourquoi elle m'avait empoisonné. Pourquoi elle avait besoin de moi.

-Et pour cela je dois te raconter une partie de mon histoire… fit-elle.

Je me tendis. En savoir plus sur Avea serait la clé de ma liberté.

-J'étais jeune, et j'étais une aventurière comme les autres, commença-t-elle, sa voix mélodieuse s'élevant dans l'air froid. Un jour, j'ai dévalisé le tombeau d'un ancien empereur troll. On m'avait avertie, menacée, suppliée de ne pas y aller… Mais je n'ai pas écouté. J'ai pillé tout mon saoul avant de m'enfuir avec le butin. J'ai fêté toute la nuit. Le lendemain, le sac dans lequel j'avais rangé le trésor avait disparu.

Impatient, je me demandai en quoi cette histoire était importante, mais j'attendis et me tus.

-Dans ce sac se trouvait une couronne, somptueuse, magnifique, maudite. J'ai eu dix ans pour la chercher. Je n'en ai jamais retrouvé la trace. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

En un instant elle fut près de moi, appuyant sa dague contre ma gorge. J'étais si tendu qu'il me semblait entendre mes muscles hurler de douleur.

-Elle est en possession d'un elfe de sang, d'assez haut rang à ce qu'on me dit, murmura-t-elle à mon oreille. Il aurait une forteresse quelque part au nord. Galdian Sunshatter. Tu le connais peut-être?

Je sursautai à l'évocation de ce nom. Il n'était prononcé que par les plus braves, et même eux ne faisaient que le murmurer.

-Si je n'ai pas la couronne dans un an, je mourrai, siffla-t-elle. Et toi avec, Loredan Swiftstar!


	4. Tu as besoin de moi

_Bois du Crépuscule_

J'analysai la situation, ignorant mes bras qui criaient grâce, mon dos à vif contre l'écorce rugueuse.

Galdian Sunshatter était un des membres le plus puissant de la Horde. Peut-être même avait-il plus d'influence que Thrall lui-même. S'opposer à Galdian Sunshatter signifiait automatiquement signer son arrêt de mort. Marchands, voleurs, tueurs, artisans, généraux, prostituées. Tous avaient un lien avec le « Prince de la terre rouge », comme on l'appelait. Ses activités allaient du braconnage jusqu'au trafic d'esclaves, de la prostitution jusqu'aux raids dans des villages de l'Alliance. Outre un combattant hors-pair, c'était un fin stratège. Pour avoir sa confiance, il fallait être comme lui; cruel, égoïste, charmeur, loyal, sans pitié, ne pas avoir de remords superflus et, bien sûr, avoir quelque chose à offrir. C'était probablement l'elfe de sang le plus riche qui ait jamais vécu.

Parfaitement le portrait de l'homme auquel vous ne voulez pas vous mesurer.

J'avais deux choix.

La mort ou la mort.

D'abord une longue agonie aux mains d'une voleuse dont je ne connaissais pas le nom et d'un poison qui semblait me tuer plus vite que prévu.

Ou alors une mort incertaine, rapide ou longue, gorge tranchée ou corps torturé.

Et je ne craignais rien de plus qu'un destin incertain.

-Je ne t'aiderai pas, dis-je.

Elle me regarda, un air faussement surpris se peignant sur ses traits. Elle fit ostensiblement tourner sa dague entre ses doigts en me regardant de ses yeux lumineux.

-Ah non? Fit-elle.

-Non, répondis-je.

Elle pointa sa dague sur ma gorge. Son regard se durcit.

-Tu en es sûr? Siffla-t-elle.

-Je ne t'aiderai pas, mais je peux te dire où trouver Sunshatter, répondis-je d'une voix que j'espérais assurée.

Ce que j'attendais se produisit. Elle se détendit imperceptiblement, pesant le pour et le contre, plongée dans ses réflexions.

Dans un énorme effort, je donnai un coup de pied sur sa main. Avec un cri de douleur et de surprise, elle lâcha la lame, qui s'envola au loin. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille et l'attirai brusquement vers moi. J'entendis les fioles cliqueter alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur ma poitrine. Sa tête frappa durement le tronc de l'arbre, et elle s'évanouit. Profitant de son inconscience, je tirai sur mes liens, les sentant qui se desserraient peu à peu, mes poignets écorchés me faisant souffrir le martyre. Alors que j'allais me libérer, elle reprit conscience en grommelant. Elle leva la tête, et se rappela instantanément les derniers instants avant son évanouissement.

-Toi! Rugit-elle. Comment as-tu osé?

Elle saisit une dague à sa ceinture et la pointa sur mon cœur. J'arrêtai immédiatement de bouger, de respirer, de vivre. Je restai immobile, le regard fixé dans le sien, sentant le métal froid sur ma poitrine.

-Tu ne le feras pas, dis-je dans un souffle.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêche? souffla-t-elle.

-Tu as besoin de moi, répondis-je, reprenant ses propres mots.

Elle plissa les yeux. Je me rendis compte combien nous étions près l'un de l'autre. Nos lèvres auraient pu se toucher si l'un de nous bougeait, le cuir de son armure frottait contre ma poitrine, je sentais chaque bosse et courbe de son corps sur le mien. J'avalai ma salive. Je ne pouvais pas avoir ce genre de pensées. Pas envers elle. Pas envers une elfe de nuit.

Impossible.

-Tu as besoin de moi, répétai-je pour détourner mon esprit de ce corps ferme pressé contre le mien.

Lentement, la dague retourna dans son fourreau. Elle me jeta un regard venimeux.

-Alors aides-moi, murmura-t-elle.

-… D'accord, dis-je à contrecœur.

Soudain, elle aussi sembla s'apercevoir de la proximité de nos deux corps. Sa respiration devint saccadée, ses yeux papillotèrent. Elle sembla pour la première fois me regarder véritablement, remarquer mes yeux verts, peut-être la cicatrice que j'avais sur le front.

-Aides-moi… répéta-t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers moi. J'aurais dû la repousser, tourner la tête, faire quelque chose. C'était une elfe de la nuit. Un membre de l'Alliance. Mon ennemie. Celle qui m'avait empoisonné. Tué mes hommes. Capturé. Et pourtant tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était regarder ses yeux entrouverts qui me fixaient alors que ses lèvres s'approchaient des miennes…

Nos lèvres s'effleurèrent. Se cherchèrent. Se trouvèrent. Toujours plus ardents. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Nous nous enflammâmes, nos souffles rauques entremêlés.

Puis soudain, plus rien.

Elle était partie. Le froid s'abattit sur moi. Je clignai des yeux. Je souhaitai que ce soit un rêve. Ou le souhaitais-je?


End file.
